


上门提货

by mobeijun



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun
Summary: 未捉虫，有字的bug请自行翻译一下^ - ^





	上门提货

**Author's Note:**

> 未捉虫，有字的bug请自行翻译一下^ - ^

“我的呢…”  
王嘉欣捧着手机看着微博评论，某条委委屈屈带着三个小点的评论让他笑得开心。  
“你要是不嫌弃的话，咱俩一起养辛德瑞拉。”王嘉欣在回复框里输入了一行字，想了一会儿又添了两个“滑稽”的表情。  
这条回复刚发出去评论区瞬间炸开了锅。  
“快安排上！”  
“大型双标现场【狗头】”  
“他必然不能嫌弃【期待】【期待】”  
“上门！”  
“养！！！！！！！！”  
王嘉欣打开了微信界面，在置顶的聊天里发了一条：“怎么样，要不要来自提啊？”  
对面很快就回复过来：“可以啊，但是我能要一点赠品吗？”  
当时王嘉欣当一句玩笑话给看过去了，没想到过了两天真的在公寓门口捡到了一只上门提货的男朋友。  
  
国内正放国庆假，白俄罗斯可不会放，上完了一天的课又去买了宵夜的王嘉欣举着伞背着包提着食品袋，一边怀念国内发达的外卖行业，一边艰难地单手从包里掏钥匙，然后就发现了蹲在他公寓门口的一坨不明生物。  
“！”王嘉欣一个激灵，然后那一坨东西就抬起了头，朝王嘉欣露出一个憨憨男朋友的微笑。  
“嘉欣～”赵超凡站起来拍拍身上的灰，就朝王嘉欣张开了双臂，想着先要一个抱抱。  
“超凡？！你怎么来了！？”王嘉欣看了一眼满手的东西，觉得自己对于赵超凡的要求爱莫能助。  
“来上门提货啊。”赵超凡笑了笑，接过王嘉欣刚刚掏出来的钥匙，自觉自发得打开了门。  
王嘉欣进门后还是没反应过来，手里的东西刚刚放上玄关的凳子，就被赵超凡一把拉过压在了门上。  
“唔！”凉凉的嘴唇贴了上了自己的，王嘉欣也不再去思考为什么男朋友会突然不远万里地跑来见自己了，赵超凡的嘴唇很少会有这么凉的时候，他的嘴唇一直跟他这个人一样，高热干燥，曾经掠过自己胸膛的时候还把自己烫得一阵颤抖。  
王嘉欣正分神想着他俩上一次做爱，赵超凡的嘴唇在他们俩的厮磨中恢复了应有的温度，下一秒王嘉欣就被撬开了嘴唇和牙关，湿热的舌滑入口中经过每一个曾经探索过的角落，用力地想要再加深一遍印记。  
唇舌分开的时候两人都轻轻喘着气，王嘉欣的双手被赵超凡压在门上，他微微动了一下手腕示意赵超凡放开自己：“你怎么过来了？”  
“想你了。”赵超凡咧开嘴笑，放开了王嘉欣的手腕，转而紧紧搂着了对方的腰，顺势又把脸埋进了王嘉欣的颈窝里，深深得吸了一口气。  
“这才几天啊。”王嘉欣拍了拍把自己整个罩在怀里的大型犬。  
“很久了。“赵超凡的声音闷闷的，最后一次录制结束的第二天他去跑活动了，连毕业照都没拍，只能在各种路透或者工作人员的微博里寻找困的几乎全程没睁眼的王嘉欣，刚确定关系没两个月的小情侣正是热恋的时候，现在还不得不异国恋，赵超凡觉得委屈。  
王嘉欣任由赵超凡抱了很久，刚想提醒赵超凡进屋再说话，就感觉到一只不老实的手从脊椎一路下移，伸进了自己的休闲裤，并且两根手指已经悄悄撑开了内裤的边缘。  
王嘉欣瞬间反应过来赵超凡想干什么，马上腾开一只手绕到背后抓住了赵超凡的“作案工具”。  
“你到底是哪里想我啊？”王嘉欣蹭蹭还在自己颈窝里的那颗脑袋，“赵凯普疼最近通告多了赚的钱也多了啊，这是打了个飞的跑明斯克上我来了。”  
“我说了我提货来了嘛。”赵超凡抬起头，看着王嘉欣笑意盈盈的眼睛也笑，“提一个白俄小少爷，附赠一只希德瑞拉。”  
“你想得美，连时差都记不清的人，没资格跟我一起养女儿。”  
“哎呀，时差记不清，我这不是努力让自己跟你没时差了吗？”  
王嘉欣被这句突如其来的甜言蜜语冲昏了头脑，手一松，让赵超凡有了可乘之机，骨节分明的大手探进了内裤，握住一瓣臀细细得摩挲揉捏。王嘉欣哆嗦了一下，就感觉湿热的鼻息凑近了自己的耳蜗：“嘉欣，我一直觉得你的嘴唇最软了，没想到还有更软的地方，怪我上次没认真感受。”  
平常一脸正气的人突然开始调情也是真的叫人把持不住，王嘉欣红了脸，一口咬上了眼前的脖子，满意得听见耳边“嘶”的一声，但是很快他就后悔了，赵超凡咬住了王嘉欣软乎乎的耳垂，牙齿隔着嘴唇一点点地磨，舌头撩过软肉，又改为吮，啧啧的水声顺着耳廓震荡着耳膜，等舌头一圈圈舔过耳廓钻进耳窝的时候，王嘉欣突然像被触到了某个点一样软了腿，直往地上倒，赵超凡也是吓了一跳，好在他平日健身有效，手臂在王嘉欣腰间一揽就稳住了对方软倒的身子，握着王嘉欣臀瓣的手也微微用力向上托了一下，溢出指缝的软肉也随着手的用力跟着轻轻颤抖。  
“上次倒也没发现你还有这么一处隐秘的敏感点。”赵超凡像发现新大陆一样不断刺激着王嘉欣的耳窝，时不时还舔舔他的耳根，年轻的男孩子总是在做爱时将恋人的全身上下弄软这件事上格外执着。  
趁着王嘉欣正腿软，赵超凡抽出内裤里的手，掐着王嘉欣的腰将他翻了过来，趴倒在了门上，又一气呵成地扒下了他宽松的休闲裤和内裤，王嘉欣还来不及出声，裤子就落到了脚踝，让他不禁打了个寒战。  
刚谈恋爱不久的小年轻之前也就做过一次，因为初次做爱而产生的莫名其妙的害羞，灯也没敢开几盏，昏昏暗暗的只有接吻的时候能看清对方的表情，这回不一样，王嘉欣在明斯克这间小公寓的玄关安了特别亮的一盏灯，这时暖黄的灯光照在两人的身上，让赵超凡对眼前的一切都看得清清楚楚。常年不见光的地方总是格外的白，手感颇好的屁股暴露在赵超凡的视线内，因为刚刚的用力，一边的臀瓣上还依稀留着微红的手印，赵超凡的小兄弟瞬间就立正敬礼了，把松松垮垮的灰色运动裤顶出了一个弧度。  
王嘉欣突然的一个寒战让细嫩的屁股上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，赵超凡把手覆上去，高热的掌心捂热了臀尖。赵超凡顺着王嘉欣的臀尖一路摸下去，触到了微微跳动的会阴，最后停在了更加白嫩的大腿根部，爱不释手得感受着这细腻滑嫩的触感。  
“嗯…你摸够没有啊？”王嘉欣被摸得快要站不稳，手撑在门上借着力才让自己不至于软了腰和腿瘫倒在地上。  
“好啦好啦。”赵超凡亲了亲王嘉欣露出领口的后颈，抽出手探进王嘉欣的衣服下摆去揉他柔韧的胸肌，另一只手在王嘉欣在此开口说话前伸了两根指头，玩弄着不老实的舌头，无法吞咽的唾液流到了掌心。  
赵超凡抽出了手，沾着唾液的手指顺着股缝摸到了已经开始翕动的穴口，唾液干的比较快，但幸好王嘉欣的前列腺比较浅一些，也好找，在赵超凡借着唾液的润滑将两根手指伸进他穴内搅动了几下之后就碰到了那个突起的小点，赵超凡用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮蹭了两下当作是打了招呼就继续深入了。  
王嘉欣可受不住这个，本来只是半勃的性器完全充血不说，牙关也没守住呻吟，三分实七分气的嗓音从齿缝间泄了出来，前列腺被刮蹭的快感刺激得他喉头都是一阵甜腻，年轻的男中音黏黏糊糊的呻吟，觉得喉咙里快要发齁。  
“嗯…啊哈…超凡，够，够了…”王嘉欣催促着赵超凡快点上正餐，在唾液彻底干掉之前，他的肠道已经开始自动分泌肠液，虽然不多，但是也足够赵超凡给他做扩张的了，曲起的的指节时不时碾过前列腺，叫他的前列腺液也开始渗出马眼，在龟头顶端聚了浅浅的一小摊，又留下来隐入了囊袋间。  
赵超凡也觉得阴茎涨得生疼，却还是在确认扩张已经做到位之后才抽出手指，在离开穴口的瞬间还发出了轻轻的一声“啵”。  
由于王嘉欣脚踝处裤子的束缚，导致王嘉欣的双腿并没有张得太大，赵超凡也不好进行下一步动作，已经箭在弦上的赵超凡心一横，左手抬起王嘉欣的一条腿，撑住了门框，让膝窝正好卡在了自己的臂弯上。王嘉欣尖叫了一声，成功突破了男中到男高的那道坎，连忙扶住了门稳住自己的身子。  
这下好了，赵超凡满意得看着彻底暴露在空气里的穴口，把龟头贴上去的时候还能感受到穴口微微得一张一缩，特别像王嘉欣害羞的时候啄吻自己的感觉，赵超凡心下一动，横冲直撞得就插到了底。  
在赵超凡满足得发出一声慰叹得时候，王嘉欣就没那么好受了，扩张的确是做充分了，但架不住赵超凡那玩意儿大，除却碾过前列腺的那一下快感，毫无预兆得一插到底还是让王嘉欣觉得生疼。  
“艹，我都感觉裂了。”教养一向好的小少爷也爆了句粗口，一只手颤颤巍巍得去摸自己的穴口。  
赵超凡此时正爽着，王嘉欣的不适应让后穴一阵阵地紧缩，肠壁一下下得贴上来，湿滑温暖的肠肉包裹着阴茎，一吸一吸的，差点让赵超凡直接精关失守，突然微凉的手指触碰到了自己的阴茎和穴口连接的地方，吓得他一个激灵，才发现王嘉欣正嘟嘟囔囔地摸自己被撑开的穴口。  
“没裂没裂，你放心。”赵超凡一只手架着王嘉欣的腿，另一只手抱着王嘉欣的腰，只能出声安抚，这小手再摸几下，他可能就真的要早泄了。  
王嘉欣不听，继续摸着，赵超凡没办法，只能稳了稳王嘉欣腰间的手臂，一个抽出差点把阴茎整个抽了出来，又一个挺身整根没入，王嘉欣张开呻吟的同时也把手收了回去扶着门稳住身子。  
赵超凡大开大合得肏了几下就找到了王嘉欣的前列腺用龟头一下下得磨，叫王嘉欣爽得失了神。  
“啊…啊啊啊…嗯啊…快…再快点…”算是四分之一个战斗民族的小少爷叫床也不带含糊的，也没存在害羞了就咬住嘴唇憋着的道理，怎么尽兴怎么来。  
“喵～”突然一声猫叫传来，让两人停了动作。  
“啊…啊，是辛德瑞拉，到睡觉时间了，平常我都是抱着她睡的。”王嘉欣脸还红着，眼睛湿漉漉得回望了一下赵超凡，就看见辛德瑞拉踱着步来找自己。  
灰色毛皮的小猫两部跑到王嘉欣的脚边，绕着他还撑在地上的那只脚不停的转圈，柔软的毛毛蹭过赤裸脚踝，让此时整个身子都敏感的王嘉欣哼叫出声。  
赵超凡勾唇一笑：“那行，咱们快些。”说着又加快速度肏干起来。  
王嘉欣哼哼唧唧地叫：“嗯…不行，别…别让女儿看这个。”  
赵超凡低头一看，小猫琉璃一样的瞳孔果然正盯着他俩看，尾巴尖还勾着王嘉欣的脚踝。  
王嘉欣被自己女儿看着说不出的羞耻，干脆把眼睛闭上了催促赵超凡再快些。  
又经历了几十下冲刺，赵超凡终于射在了王嘉欣的小穴里，王嘉欣也射在了自家的防盗门上。  
王嘉欣弯腰抱起辛德瑞拉朝赵超凡伸出了手：“腿软啦，快抱我去洗澡，我跟女儿都困了要睡觉。”

真的躺到床上的时候，赵超凡才觉得十几个小时的飞行带来的疲惫感一拥而上，他紧了紧搂着王嘉欣的手臂，亲了一下王嘉欣的额头，又笑着亲了亲在王嘉欣怀里睡得四脚朝天的辛德瑞拉，终于睡了过去。

后记：  
王嘉欣：下次别再让咱女儿看这个了。  
赵超凡：好嘞好嘞。  
辛德瑞拉：老娘崽子都生了四个了有啥不能看的？？？


End file.
